Feel, Don't Conceal
by friends and p-f4ever
Summary: They had only kissed four times, if they could even be counted as such. Elsanna
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is an Elsanna story. If you don't approve of the ship, please move along.**

**Chapter 1:**

_The first had meant to be nothing romantic, simply a goodnight kiss between two sisters._

"And then maybe tomorrow we can go sailing, oh or better yet we could take the horses out for a ride!" Anna's wide grin fell, confusion washing over her. "Wait...won't the sun hurt you?"

Elsa crossed her arms over her chest and smirked, the two girls making their way down the long corridor that led to their rooms. "I'm not a vampire Anna, and I most certainly won't melt. The sun was out today and I was fine, right?"

"I guess but, ugh I'm so rude not to ask, would you rather do something snow related? Not that I think you only care about snow, it can be a pain." Anna's eyes widened. "N-Not that I think your powers are a pain! T-They're wonderful! And-"

Elsa placed a hand on Anna's shoulder, silencing her sister. "Anna, it's okay. I just...want to spend time together. Today was," Elsa paused, gripping Anna's shoulder a little tighter, "amazing".

Anna smiled and nodded, placing a hand upon Elsa's. "Yeah, it really was. Well the last part, not the being frozen part." The brunette tapped her chin in thought. "I did like the white-haired look though. You pull it off a lot more...beautifully than me though."

Elsa couldn't help but blush slightly, still not used to positive attention. "I prefer your hair the way it is. It's more...normal."

"Yeah well normal can be overrated."

The two girls stood staring at each other, Elsa's hand still on Anna's shoulder. The older girl turned, noticing they had reached their destination.

"You know," Anna began, removing Elsa's hand from her shoulder and cradling it in her own, "you could always stay in my room". Elsa's eyes widened, forcing Anna to replay her words in her head. "I mean you could put your bed back in the room! Not that we couldn't share a bed either, I mean we're sisters so it'd be oka-" Anna was cut off by Elsa's laughter.

"I can not believe I forgot how awkward you can be." Elsa reached for the handle, opening the door to her room and removing her hand from between Anna's. "Goodnight Anna."

They had done it a million times before when they were younger, and it was never anything more than an act of affection and closeness. So when Elsa leaned forward and pressed her lips into Anna's, the queen saw nothing wrong.

Anna froze, blinking rapidly as Elsa pulled away after no more than a few seconds. "You...huh?"

Elsa cocked her head to the side, furrowing her brow before horror filled her face. "Oh Anna, I...I thought since we did it as children that it would be okay. I know we're just starting to get close again but, I shouldn't have assumed." Elsa began to retreat into her room, stopped once Anna grabbed her by the arm.

"N-No...you're right." Anna stood up straighter, chin raised slightly. "I want us to be just as close as we were." The princess let go of Elsa's arm and smiled. "Besides, there's noting wrong with it, right?"

Before Elsa could respond, Anna had perched onto the tips of her toes and placed a chaste kiss on her sister's cheek. The queen pushed down the strange feeling rising within her, smiling as her sister skipped down the hall toward her own room.


	2. Chapter 2

_The second was nothing more than an accident, simply a case of mistaken identity. _

"Olaf, have you seen Kristoff?" The snowman blinked up at Anna before cracking a smile.

"Yes!"

Anna waited, sighing when Olaf didn't continue. "Recently?"

"Yes!" Olaf's smile widened, making it hard for Anna to become too upset.

"Olaf, focus. Have you seen Kristoff recently _today_?"

"Ye-" Olaf cut himself short, crinkling his nose in thought before continuing, "no. Wait, yes!"

Anna buried her face into her hands, groaning. "So yes?"

"Yeah yeah _definitely_! But...I thought I saw him with you. Wait, no! I got it! He was with Elsa!" Olaf bounced up and down. "I'm right, right? What do I win?"

Anna couldn't help but giggle, dropping to her knees and opening her arms. Olaf squealed in happiness before accepting his hug.

(-o-)

"What was it you wanted to ask me?" Elsa sat herself on the couch closes to the fireplace, enjoying the warmth it filled the small den with.

Kristoff stood awkwardly by the door, staring down at his feet as he shifted between them. Elsa cleared her throat, gaining his attention before motioning for him to take a seat.

"Well, your majesty, I uh, wanted to ask you something." Kristoff scratched the back of his neck nervously, refusing to make eye contact with Elsa even after having sat.

Elsa furrowed her brow. "I...gathered that much." The queen frowned as her stomach dropped. "Are you asking for my blessing?"

Kristoff's attention shot up, eyes bulging. "W-What?! No! That's not it at all! I've only known Anna for a few months!"

Elsa let out a sigh of relief as she placed a hand over her chest, ignoring the voice in the back of her head that questioned her pounding heart and disdain for any suitors for her sister. "Thank goodness. Then what could you possibly want to ask?"

Kristoff swallowed hard. "I was wondering if...if you, and Anna of course, wanted to have dinner with...my family?"

Elsa blinked at Kristoff in confusion. "That's it? The trolls?" The blonde nodded, removing his hat and wringing it in his heads. Elsa smirked as she tried to repress her laughter. "Of course, it would be our honor."

"Really?! T-This...this is great!" Kristoff jumped out of his seat, his hat falling off his lap and onto the floor. "I'll go tell them the good news now!"

"Wait, your-" Elsa stopped herself once she noticed he was already gone. The queen stood before picking the forgotten object off the floor, examining it closely before taking the seat where Kristoff had previously been.

(-o-)

"Kristoff?" Anna wandered through the halls of the castle, slowly giving up hope of finding the man in question. "If you _aren't_ here, don't respond," she yelled, smiling at her own joke.

The brunette continued her quest, throwing a few more doors open with no success. By the time she reached the end of the corridor there was only one more room remaining.

(-o-)

Elsa sat comfortably on the couch, enjoying the dying flames in the fireplace and the darkness that had almost completely consumed the room. The queen continued to examine the hat in her hands, running her fingers across the rough wool.

"How can anyone find this appealing?" Curiosity getting the best of her, Elsa slowly placed the woolen cap on her head, surprised by the pleasant warmth it provided.

(-o-)

Anna quietly opened the door to the den, a smirk forming as she noticed a tall figure sitting alone with their back to her. The princess strained to see in the dimly lit room, the only distinguishing feature about the person being their light hair and the hat containing it.

"Kristoff will never see this coming," Anna thought to herself as she quietly made her way over to the figure, a sly grin plastered across her face. With one final burst of mischievous energy, the princess threw herself over the back of the couch and landed directly next to her target. Without so much as a glance, Anna grabbed the person's face and slammed their lips together.

Anna sighed into the kiss, feeling as though there was something different - _good_ different - about the way it was making her feel. It was icy cold, something the princess determined was due to Kristoff's winter related job, yet there was a certain softness to it that made it all the more welcoming.

Spurred on by this new set of feelings rising within her, Anna pushed her normal boundaries, running the tip of her tongue across her partner's bottom lip, receiving a barely audible moan in return.

A rather _feminine_ moan.

Anna's eyes flew open as she threw herself back and away from her temporary lover, misjudging her strength and instead falling off the side of the couch.

"Stupid...floor."

"A-Anna," she heard a familiar voice question from the couch, Anna reluctantly pushing off the floor and peering over the arm of the furniture. As soon as she was met with the very confused and distraught face of Elsa, it took all her will not to scream.

The two sisters stared at one another, Anna slowly standing and gripping the couch for balance. Elsa placed a hand over her chest, once again trying to will her heart to stop beating so fast.

"Do you just let random men come in here and kiss you?!" Anna threw her hands in the air, turning her back toward Elsa as she began pacing the room.

Attempting to regain composure, Elsa stood from the couch and took in a deep breath. "You're not exactly a _man_."

Anna turned on her heels, wrinkling her nose before retorting. "Okay, women. Do you just let random _women_ come in here and kiss you?!"

"Do you just go around kissing strangers?!" Elsa cursed herself for letting her rising emotions get the best of her.

"I thought you were Kristoff and I was just being cute and spontaneous!"

Elsa felt as though someone had punched her in the stomach. "Oh." She didn't mean to sound so disappointed, and the queen wasn't even sure why disappointment was there at all.

Anna blushed, trying to ignore the nagging inside of her that thought the kiss had been 'nice' and 'good different'. "Yeah well...I uh...he's clearly not here so..."

"Yeah." Elsa could barely form words in her mind, let alone with her mouth, the multiple kinds of uncomfortableness she was feeling blocking out all her senses. Finally after a few moments of forcing herself to gather her thoughts, she spoke. "I think he left to see the trolls."

"Oh, uh good. Well then...yeah." Anna pursed her lips and dropped her gaze, trying to get rid of the color in her cheeks as she scurried out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

_The third was nothing more than a lapse in judgement, simply an act of intoxication._

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"_Elsa_, please!"

The queen crossed her arms over her chest and frowned, tapping her foot impatiently. "Anna, I have a ballroom full of guests that I need to attend to."

Anna looked at Elsa with pleading eyes. "Then just say yes! I'm of age, it's a special occasion, and I...I'm responsible! Okay maybe not one hundred percent but...but...but...please?!"

Elsa groaned. "You know what, okay. You can drink tonight, under one condition."

"Yes yes yes thank you thank you thank you, anything!"

Elsa smirked, taking Anna's hand in her own and leading the princess into the ballroom.

(-o-)

The party was in full swing as the chatter and laughter of guests filled the ballroom. Anna took another sip of her champagne, acutely aware of the glare she was receiving from her sister.

"I'm not doing anything wrong." Anna swished around the contents of her glass, frowning at the dwindling remainder.

"I didn't say you were."

"This is completely unfair Elsa."

"You agreed to it. You drink, but you stay by my side." Anna's frown deepened but she couldn't help the small and bubbly giggle that escaped. Elsa raised a brow. "Little too much already?"

"N-No I just...giggled at the serious look on your face. It was too cute not to." Elsa blushed, turning her attention away from her sister. "I mean, not that I don't take you seriously, it's just...ah you know what I mean."

Anna turned her attention toward the dance floor, sighing as she watched guests sway and swing around the room. The brunette jumped slightly when she felt a cold hand grab her own.

"You want to dance I assume?"

Anna nodded, blushing. "It's that obvious?"

"A tad." Hesitating for a moment, Elsa released her grip on Anna's hand. "Go on."

"Wait...really?" Anna's face lit up, her smile stretching ear to ear.

"Yes really." Elsa's smile dropped slightly as she tried to push back the feeling of dejection rising in her. "I can watch you from here."

Anna looked toward the guests then back at Elsa, grinning as she grabbed the queen's hand and pulled her toward the dance floor. "Or better yet, you can join me."

Before she could protest, Elsa felt Anna's arms slip around her waist and force the sisters into an awkward sway. The queen couldn't help but laugh at the brunette's lack of coordination.

Anna looked up at Elsa, smirking. "Is it that bad?"

"Not bad per say, just...inexperienced." Elsa's grin widen as she attempted to fix the positioning of their hands to that of a proper waltz.

"Then experience me!" Anna froze at her choice of words before bursting out into obnoxious laughter. "Woo...I guess that champagne is finally hitting me."

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "You only had a glass."

"Sorry we can't all be as experienced as you. W-With alcohol I mean. N-Not that I think you're inexperienced in other things!" Color rushed to Anna's face, intensifying even more as Elsa pulled their bodies closer together.

"Relax. Are you always this jumpy?" Elsa jokingly questioned as she began to lead.

"Well yes, but more so lately with you." Anna allowed Elsa to pull her to and fro across the dance floor, barely avoiding stepping on her sister's feet.

"Why, do I make you nervous?" Elsa meant for it to come out as a serious question - afraid she may be unintentionally driving her sister away once more - but it came out as a soft whisper.

Anna chuckled lightly, shaking her head. "About as nervous as I make you."

Elsa nodded, mentally slapping herself as most of her face turned red.

(-o-)

Anna stood with her arms crossed as she half-heartedly listened in on Elsa's conversation, her buzz now gone.

"I feel as though a king will eventually be in order for Arendelle." Anna's interest piqued at the mention of a 'king', her stomach dropping slightly as she edged closer to the discussion.

"I appreciate your concern," Elsa began with a hint of discomfort in her voice, "but we've never been more prosperous than now. I think we have other matters to deal with first."

Anna smiled at her sister. "That's right boys, this queen is not in need of a king so step aside. She just needs me anyways. We have everything under control-" The princess was cut off as the sound of hoofs grew in volume before multiple crashes were heard from the edges of the ballroom.

All attention turned toward the commotion, a familiar reindeer digging through the food table.

"Sven! Sven get back here!" Kristoff came bursting through the ballroom's doors, running directly toward the animal. "Anna I need your help." Anna raised a brow, reluctantly making her way over to Kristoff and Sven - the later stuff his face with carrot cake.

"Kristoff what are you doing?" Anna questioned harshly, keeping her voice low. "You're making a scene!"

Kristoff smirked, grabbing Anna by the arm and pulling her close. "Look, I saw the borefest that was going on from outside the window-"

"You were watching us from outside?"

"That's not important. _Anyways_, I came to save you. I'll cause a distraction and you run."

Anna couldn't help but smile, nodding her head in agreement.

"Alright, everything's okay over here," Kristoff announced to the crowd as he gently nudged Sven toward the exit, "no need to panic anymore. He's not dangerous, just a little smelly."

With everyone's attention on Kristoff, he winked toward Anna who smiled back.

"Thank you for the distraction Kristoff, and sorry to stray from the plan," Anna whispered to herself, hurrying over to the full champagne glasses still intact after Sven's attack. Without a second thought, the brunette began downing drink after drink. Anna quit after only two and a half, beginning to feel a bit lightheaded.

"This...this is not," Anna hiccuped before continuing, "going to end well." The princess wobbled over toward the throne before throwing herself onto it.

(-o-)

By the time Sven and Kristoff were escorted out of the building, most of the guests had chosen to head home. Elsa briskly made her way back toward the ballroom, hoping to find Anna there and berate her for any involvement in the night's events.

"Anna? Anna are you in here?" Elsa poked her head in through the large doors of the ballroom, her attention turning toward the lump splayed across the throne on the opposite wall. "Anna?"

"Huh?" Anna snapped up at the sound of her name, soon losing her balance and rolling to the floor. "W-Why...where'd the throne go?"

Elsa rushed toward her sister's side, kneeling down and placing a comforting hand on Anna's head. "Anna, what's wrong?"

Anna looked up at the queen, frowning deeply. "W-What's...what's wrong? What's wrong is...is that...you're too pretty."

Elsa blinked in confusion before realization set in. "You've been drinking I see."

"You've been being pretty I see," Anna attempted to mock, failing miserably and falling into a fit of giggles.

The queen sighed, contemplating leaving Anna on the floor for the night.

(-o-)

"Why are...are you going so slow?" Anna whined as Elsa continued to drag her down the hall toward their rooms.

"Why are you so freakishly heavily for someone so," Elsa grunted, adjusting Anna's weight slightly, "dainty?"

Anna blew a raspberry at Elsa before allowing her head to lull to the side. "I think I'm gonna throw up."

"Well you can do that in the comfort of your own room - we're here." Elsa placed Anna fully on the floor as she opened the door to the princess' room. Lifting her sister up once more, Elsa slowly dragged her toward the bed. "Can you get up on the bed by yourself?"

Anna huffed, reaching up and grabbing the edge of the mattress to lift herself up. Once standing - and without warning - she began to attempt to lift her dress up and over her head, losing balance and falling face first onto the bed.

"What in heaven's name are you doing?" Elsa questioned before helping Anna sit upright on the bed and fix her dress.

"I...I can't sleep in this!"

"Well you are going to have to!"

"Undress me!" Anna turned toward Elsa expectantly, sticking her hands up for emphasis.

Elsa's face flushed as she tried to convince herself there was nothing wrong with helping Anna undress. The queen slowly undid the ties that held the fabric together before pulling the dress up and off her sister with much more success.

"S-See...that was..._wasn't_...so hard." Anna smirked, laying back down and outstretching her arms and legs. She let out a soft moan as her muscles flexed and relaxed. Elsa hadn't realized she was staring until the dress she was holding began to freeze over.

"N-No...I guess not. Well," Elsa began, slowly backing away toward the door, "I better be going."

"Wait," Anna whined, causing Elsa to turn on her heels. "Could...I feel weird...stay with me."

Elsa sighed and nodded, making her way back to the bed and sitting on the edge. "For a little while I guess."

"Lay with me?" Anna stuck her bottom lip out in a pout.

Elsa bit her bottom lip, weighing her options heavily as Anna continued to stare at her. She sighed in resignation, lowering herself next to her sister. Anna smiled, scooting closer toward the queen.

Silence fell between the two, Elsa's eyes having closed as she tried to relax.

"Psst, Elsa?"

"No, I do not want to build a snowman right now."

"That's not what I was going to ask at all."

Elsa opened her eyes, becoming acutely aware of how close Anna had come to her. "W-What is it?"

Anna blushed, pursing her lips. "Can I have...a uh...goodnight kiss?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know...l-like when we were little?"

Elsa's heart was pounding, the sound so loud in her ears that she was almost positive she misheard the request, Anna's approaching body the only indication otherwise. Shakily bringing a hand up to cup the princess' cheek, Elsa swallowed hard, carefully allowing her lips to brush against her sister's.

When Anna had yet to pull away after a few moments, Elsa was certain she had fallen asleep. As the queen began to retreat, a hand grasped the back of her neck, keeping her in place. Anna wove her fingers into Elsa's hair, pulling their bodies as close together as possible.

Elsa knew she should have pushed Anna away from the start - as soon as the kiss went from sisterly to much more - but something inside of her refused to let her leave, especially as she felt Anna's tongue flick at her bottom lip. Against better judgement, Elsa granted Anna access and allowed the kiss to progress. As soon as their tongues met and Elsa could taste the remaining alcohol, the queen pulled away.

Anna blinked at her in confusion before she cracked a smile. "Good...different," she spoke right before her eyes fluttered shut and she fell asleep.

Elsa stood from the bed as soon as Anna fell asleep, quickly making her way out and to her own chambers. As soon as she entered the sanctity of her own room, she threw the door shut, leaning against it and sliding to the floor. Pulling her legs into her chest, Elsa buried her face in her hands and allowed herself to freeze the walls around her.


	4. Chapter 4

_The fourth was nothing more than a moment of weakness, simply an act of desperation._

"Elsa, please come out of there," Anna pleaded through the queen's door, placing a hand against the wood and sighing.

"I'm fine Anna I just...don't feel well," Elsa replied from inside the confines of her room.

The brunette allowed her head to lean against the door, her hand sliding down to grasp the handle. "Then let me at least take care of you!"

There was a pause, and for a moment Anna thought her sister was going to open the door. "I don't want you to catch what I have," Elsa replied.

"You're shutting me out again." Anna pushed herself away from the door as she turned to leave.

"Anna, wait." The princess turned at the sound of her name, smiling lightly at the sight of Elsa standing in the bedroom doorway, the queen's platinum hair free and flowing down and around her shoulders.

Anna laughed to herself, shaking her head. "I'm supposed to believe you're sick when you still look this good?"

Elsa nervously pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Uh, thank you."

"See, isn't this so much better than sitting alone in your room? Now come on, let's go have some fun." Anna grabbed Elsa's hand in hers, dragging the blushing girl straight out of the castle.

(-o-)

"Alright Elsa, do your thing," Anna demanded as she motioned her hand toward the small pond. Elsa sighed, taking a small stance before maneuvering her fingers through the air and freezing the water over.

The brunette stood in awe as Elsa continued to freeze the pond, the queen seeming to get lost in her powers and let go. Anna couldn't help but notice the movement of Elsa's body as she conjured the cold - everything from the twirling of her hands and fingers through the air to the sway of her hips as she twisted and turned.

"Satisfied?" Elsa turned to smirk at Anna, stopping once she noticed the red tint of her sister's cheeks. "Is it too cold out here for you? Your cheeks look like they're getting burnt from the wind."

"Huh?" Anna placed her palms against her cheeks, blushing even deeper once she felt how warm they had gotten. "N-No I'm fine, just a little cold."

"Do you want to go back in? I mean I can just make a rink like this inside the castle where it's warm-"

"No! I mean, I'm fine. I...like this place anyway, it's more...private." Anna paused, mumbling incoherently. "N-Not that I don't want to be seen with you! I m-mean, who wouldn't want to be, you're beautiful! I just like spending time with just you! And, oh god I'm just going to stop talking."

Elsa looked down at her feet, trying to stop herself from laughing at her sister's quirkiness. She looked back up at the princess and smiled, offering her hand. "Shall we?"

Anna nodded enthusiastically before accepting, the two girls slowly stepping onto the ice and gaining their balance.

"Look at you, you're getting better already," Elsa exclaimed, releasing Anna's hand as she skated off.

"Don't leave me, I'm still not as good as you!" Anna shuffled her feet in attempts to catch her sister, losing her balance and falling on her behind. "Ow..."

"Anna!" Elsa slid over toward the princess, dropping to her knees next to her. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," she began, grabbing Elsa by the shoulders and pulling her down, "you tell me."

Elsa yelped as she found herself face to face with Anna, the younger sister giggling at the perplexed stare on the queen's face. "What was that for?"

"I wanted to let you experience the fun of falling." Anna smiled up at her sister, her face dropping slowly as she became aware of how close their lips were.

Before the princess could say anything, Elsa spoke, "S-So, why did you want to be in private?"

"I...well, I wanted to apologize? Yeah...for my behavior the other night." Anna averted her eyes before shrugging. "I guess I'm not as responsible as I had hoped."

Elsa nipped at the inside of her cheek, contemplating whether or not to ask her next question. Taking in a deep breath, she pressed on, "Anna...do you recall...anything out of the ordinary happening?"

The brunette forced herself not to look at Elsa, her body going rigid as she tried to ignore the oddly warm body on top of her or the question at hand. Anna finally looked at the queen, internally cringing at the almost pained expression she was receiving.

"I uh...n-not really, no." Anna dropped her gaze, feeling guilty already for lying to her sister. She reasoned with herself that it was for the best, there was no need to upset or bother Elsa with her ridiculous thoughts and feelings.

"I...see." Elsa clenched her jaw, attempting to avoid the shedding of any tears. She knew Anna was lying, and in the queen's mind that was worse than had she forgotten completely.

Anna shrieked as ice spikes sprouted around the perimeter of the pond, the brunette noticing Elsa's eyes had seemed to glaze over. Anna grabbed Elsa by the arms and shook her lightly, snapping the queen out of her trance and causing the spikes to cease.

Elsa looked around, jaw dropping at the physical evidence of her emotional turmoil. She jumped off of Anna quickly, skating to the edge of the frozen pond and stepping into the snow.

"Elsa, what's wrong?"

"We need to get back to the castle."

"Wait why though, we were having a good time!" Anna carefully stood, inverting her feet to better balance herself.

"Because...because people might start to get worried."

"We've only been out here a little while and we have each other, they know we're safe." Anna narrowed her eyes at Elsa, slowly inching toward the edge of the pond. Once she reached her sister, the princess placed a hand on her shoulder, frowning when Elsa flinched.

"Maybe just the two of us isn't enough anymore," Elsa sullenly whispered, stepping away from Anna before beginning the journey back to the castle.

"Elsa..."

(-o-)

"Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, _don't_ feel." Elsa paced the length of her room, muttering her old mantra to herself while allowing her mind to overwhelm itself with thoughts.

First she'd think of her dependance on Anna and she'd reason to herself that it made sense. The princess was her only experience with a physical or emotional connection to another person, she was simply misinterpreting her sisterly feelings.

Next she'd think of these 'sisterly feelings' and she'd reason with herself that that was the only relationship she ever wanted with Anna. They were best friends when they were children, closer than any other siblings in all of Arendelle, and Elsa was heartbroken when they had been separated for nearly ten years, wanting nothing more than Anna's company and companionship. They were nearly strangers when they were finally reunited, no longer sisters but two women simply living next door to one another.

Then she'd think of her time in solitude when Anna would visit the other side of her bedroom door every night, and she'd reason with herself that it never felt romantic. Elsa pushed down memories of waiting anxiously behind her door, smiling to herself as she heard Anna's approaching footsteps. She forced herself to forget how special it felt, how it made her feel like one of the princesses in her many books that would await their princes return every day.

Elsa fell to her knees as her thoughts overtook her, burying her face in her hands and surrounding herself with solid ice spikes.

(-o-)

"I just don't get her! She...she was doing so well with her powers this last year and now?" Anna paced the den, throwing her arms up in exasperation before turning her attention toward the couch and the mountaineer sitting upon it.

Kristoff shrugged before leaning farther back into the cushions. "I don't know what to tell you Anna, she's a girl. Girl's have weird emotions."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Thanks."

"I didn't mean you, I just meant...look why don't you just rant at me, that way I can't say anything stupid."

"You would still find a way to say something stupid."

Kristoff smirked and whipped his hat at Anna, the princess easily catching it and placing it on her own head.

"She's so complicated - one second she's all, 'oh Anna let's spend time together' and then she switches to, 'blah blah blah I'm the ice queen, be gone'! And don't _even_ get me started on the whole human contact thing! Sometimes she initiates it and then next thing you know she's freezing everything around her!"

Kristoff listened closely, scratching his chin in thought. "Cut her come slack Anna, you're the only person she's close to and she's been in solitude most of her life. She's learning what everyone else figures out over time with human interaction."

"Even the maids and servants were never allowed in her room or near her," Anna confessed, frowning.

Kristoff stood from his spot on the couch and approached Anna, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Maybe she just needs someone else besides just you."

"_Maybe just the two of us isn't enough anymore_." Elsa's voice echoed in Anna's mind, causing the brunette to inwardly cringe.

"Like...like who?"

Kristoff raised a brow.

"A suitor? Oh Kristoff you can't be serious! It would never work. N-Not that she's undesirable, she's _very_ desirabl-" Anna cut herself short, ignoring the questioning look she was receiving. "It just wouldn't."

"But why? Maybe more company's exactly what she needs."

"It just wouldn't! She's too fragile."

"So? Someone could get to know her and maybe even help to build her up," Kristoff pointed out, unaware of the anger beginning to boil with Anna.

The brunette clenched her fists by her side, glaring at her companion. "No one could ever know her as well as I do!"

Awkward silence filled the room, Anna's eyes widening as her anger subsided and realization set in. "I...I didn't mean it like...like that."

Kristoff ran a hand through his hair, clearing his throat uncomfortably. "Uh, y-yeah. Yeah I know."

"I just...don't want to...to lose her." Anna dropped her gaze, removing Kristoff's hat from her head and handing it back to him.

The blonde nodded, accepting his cap and placing it on. "I think...maybe just talk to her then?"

"I...you may be right."

Silence filled the room once more, Kristoff taking it as his cue to give the princess a few minutes alone and leave. "Hey Anna," he began from the doorway, gaining the princess' attention before beginning, "uhm well...t-trolls...there are only a small...amount of them. B-But...they still h-have to...r-reproduce. And uhm, well it's...it doesn't bother me."

Anna stared blankly at Kristoff, cocking her head to the side in confusion. "Huh?"

"Never mind, forget I said anything." The mountaineer chuckled as he finally exited, closing the door behind him.

Anna pursed her lips in thought, her face heating up as soon as she understood.

(-o-)

A knock on her door caused Elsa to jump, the late hour making the possibility of visitors slim.

"Elsa, I know you're in there. Let me in, I have to talk to you," Anna's voice pleaded through the door, the queen pushing off her bed and making her way to let her sister in. As soon as the door opened, Elsa found herself being wrapped up in a hug.

"This isn't what I'd call talking," Elsa joked, carefully shutting the door before returning the embrace.

"I just...needed that first." As Anna broke away, she took Elsa's hand in her own and led the queen to the bed, motioning for her to sit as well. The brunette looked around, frowning at the frozen state of the room. "I see you've been...busy."

"I just...was a little bored," Elsa lied, averting her eyes. Anna placed a hand on Elsa's knee, refocusing the queen's attention on her.

"That's what I wanted to talk about," Anna began, taking in a deep breath before continuing, "honesty I mean. We...we need to start being honest with each other and...stop acting like our...feelings don't matter. That's what got us into this mess in the first place," Anna noted, pointing at the various icy objects around the room.

"W-What do you mean?"

"There's something you're not telling me Elsa and...I don't want you to shut me out."

Elsa gasped quietly, placing a hand over her chest. "Anna, I promise you, I would never shut you out. Never again."

"Then promise to be honest with me."

Elsa was just about to agree, when their earlier conversation caused her to pause. "As long as you're honest with me."

Taken aback, Anna furrowed her brow. "When have I ever-"

"Do you recall anything out of the ordinary happening the other night?" Elsa chose her words carefully, trying to ask the exact same question.

Anna felt trapped, completely stuck between accepting the strange feelings she had been having or becoming a hypocrite to her sister. "I...I don-" she cut herself short, sighing in defeat. "Yes I do. Everything."

A spark of hope ignited within Elsa, one she used all her willpower to ignore. She frowned as Anna stood, the brunette turning and glaring at her.

"I was honest and now it's your turn. What's been bothering you?"

"_Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel_." Elsa clenched her head, trying to push out the forsaken mantra. She stood up quickly, brushing passed Anna and heading toward the door. "I...it's nothing."

Anna took off after her, grabbing her by the arm and forcing Elsa to look at her. "Don't...don't do this to me Elsa, not again, please let me in!"

"_Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel_." The mantra played faster and faster within Elsa's mind as she pulled away from Anna and continued toward the door. "Anna please, just leave it be!"

"I won't lose you again Elsa, stop freezing me out!" As Anna began to reach for her sister once more, Elsa snapped.

In the blink of an eye the queen had pressed Anna back into the wall, eyes darkening by the second as she slammed her lips into Anna's. It didn't take long for the princess to respond, snaking her arms around Elsa's neck and pulling the taller girl closer. Anna whimpered as Elsa's leg slipped between her own, moaning as the queen added more pressure.

Elsa felt as though she were on fire, a dominating and almost predatory feeling inside of her finally being released. She nipped at Anna's bottom lip, smirking at the high pitched noise she received. Elsa wanted more, _needed_ more, her intent long ago becoming to please and love the girl in front of her. The queen didn't care if she was personally enjoying it, as long as Anna was then she was too.

A minute or so passed before Elsa slipped her tongue between Anna's lips, nearly exploding at the sensations it filled her body with. Elsa placed her hands on the brunette's hips, pushing harder into the girl.

Anna broke their kiss, her head falling back as a moan passed her lips, "Elsa..."

Elsa stopped all movement, the sound of her name being moaned by her younger sister something she was not prepared for. Anna opened her eyes, immediately realizing what she had said. The two stared at one another, both still lightly panting with flushed faces.

"I...s-sorry." Elsa began to retreat, surprised when Anna wrapped her arms tighter around her.

"I'm not letting you go. No one was mistaken for someone else, and no one was intoxicated. This...was just us." Anna blushed deeper at the sincerity in her voice, clearing her throat before continuing. "I won't let you shut me out again, as your sister or as...as this."

**A/N: So I lied. This will be longer than four chapters. Please leave reviews, they really help me get motivated and thank you all so much both on FanFiction and Tumblr for the support!**

**Oh, just incase someone didn't get it, I feel like trolls could possibly reproduce within their own families like a lot of animals do.**


	5. Chapter 5

_They hadn't had a private moment to themselves since their relationship changed - between royal duties and the painful normality of meeting various suitors, both Anna and Elsa only saw each other in passing or at the most for a meal._

"Elsa," Anna whined as the two sisters briskly made their way toward the ballroom, "can we please just cancel and you know, talk?"

"Anna as much as I would love to do that, we can't."

Anna stopped in her tracks, jutting her arm out and blocking Elsa's path. "Elsa, we _need_ to talk still! I can't keep...I don't _want_ to keep living like this! It's been over a week and, and...I'm so lost!"

Elsa frowned, noticing tears staring to form in her sister's eyes. Looking around and seeing they were alone, the queen leaned forward and grazed her lips against Anna's. The younger girl froze, touching her fingers to her lips once Elsa pulled away.

"I promise Anna, after today I'll make sure we get to talk."

"You swear?"

Elsa grinned, running the back of her hand down the side of Anna's face. "On all of Arendelle."

(-o-)

"And on my father's side we have had royalty in the bloodline since..." Elsa sighed as her current suitor sat across the table from her, the queen having long ago blocked out his words. Nodding along when she saw appropriate and humming here and there to keep the conversation moving, Elsa allowed her eyes to drift toward the large bay window.

Outside she could see Anna lounging on Kristoff's sleigh, animatedly moving her arms through the air as she spoke to the young man. Elsa pursed her lips slightly, a jealously building within her as she noticed Kristoff's hand rest upon Anna's knee.

"And what about you?" Elsa jumped as she heard a question being asked of her. She forced herself back into her present situation, furrowing her brow at her suitor and cocking her head to the side.

"W-What about me what?"

"What royal blood flows within the veins of the ruler of Arendelle?"

Elsa shifted her focus back outside, frowning as she noticed Kristoff take his cap off and place it on Anna's head. The queen let out a frustrated sigh before replying, "Well I'm queen so there's that. I have my blood."

The suitor blinked, clearing his throat. "Well that...does make sense." Curiosity finally getting the best of him, he turned toward the focus of Elsa's attention. "Ah, Princess Anna I presume?"

Elsa nodded, her eyes following all of Anna's movements. "Yes, her and her...companion, Kristoff the Royal Ice Master and Deliverer."

"So an ideal husband for your sister then?" the suitor joked, chuckling lightly. "Ah, young love."

"They're just friends," Elsa shot back, a little more viciously than she had intended to.

"That's how it always starts."

_Meanwhile..._

"Oh Kristoff, it's beautiful," Anna exclaimed, holding a small stone statue of herself in her hands.

"Yeah I mean, _I_ didn't make it but...I sort of helped my family with it." Kristoff grinned as he shifted on the bench of his sleigh. "They uh, sort of meant it as an..."

Anna raised a brow. "As a what?"

Kristoff laughed nervously, forcing a smile. "An...engagement gift." Anna's eyes widened as she averted her gaze from her friend's face to his shoes. Kristoff noticed, relaxing slightly at the princess' equal awkwardness on the topic. "Y-Yeah that was my reaction too."

"Kristoff, I-" Anna stopped as she felt Kristoff place his hand on her knee.

"Anna, it's okay. My, uh well...my Gr-Grandpabbie," Kristoff paused, swallowing hard, "took me aside and uhm, set it all...straight for me."

Anna's face flushed, her mouth attempting to form words though none came out. Finally after a few deep breaths, she forced herself to speak. "I...I don't know what you mean."

Kristoff gave her a lopsided grin, taking his hat off his own head and placing it on Anna's. "'The heart is not so easily changed.'"

The princess' bottom lip quivered as she wiped her nose on her sleeve like a child. "H-How...how are you taking this so well?"

Kristoff avoided Anna's eyes as he looked off into the distance and up at the mountains. "Because...because I know you're in good hands, the best. Well second to me of course." The young man scoffed, finally making eye contact with his companion. "I...I love you Anna and...and maybe I'll kick myself later for it but...I want you to be with whoever is going to make you the happiest."

"K-Kristoff..."

"But honestly, my Grandpabbie broke the news to me a few weeks ago so I can't say I didn't freak out for awhile. I'm awesome but still human. Oh and if there happens to be any uh...chipped ice in Elsa's palace...yeah Sven went a little crazy."

(-o-)

Elsa was fuming, snow sparking off of her as she trudged down the hall, fists clenched tightly by her side.

"Arrogant little..." Elsa mumbled to herself, her pace quickening as her anger rose, "thinks he knows all about 'young love'. Ha, that's a good one!"

Regardless of her hardened exterior, Elsa couldn't help the nagging voice in the back of her mind telling her the suitor had been right. Her pace began to slow, the queen soon stopping in her tracks and leaning against the wall.

"What if...what if he's right?" Noticing no one was around, Elsa allowed herself to slide down the wall to the floor. "What if Kristoff...I mean he'd be the best and..." She clenched her eyes shut, attempting to drown out her own reasoning.

Elsa jumped as a crash came from down the hall followed by the voice of one of the servants. "Stupid...ice..." Looking down, the queen frowned at the slick floor she had inadvertently created while lost in her thoughts.

Without bothering to unfreeze the hall, Elsa escaped the castle as quickly as possible.

(-o-)

Anna wasn't too concerned when she couldn't find her sister in the many rooms of the castle, immediately beginning her ascent by horse toward the northern mountain. The princess arrived just as the sun was beginning to set, smiling at the array of colors it caused Elsa's ice palace to reflect.

"Elsa?" Anna called out as she pushed the doors open, slipping inside before shutting them once more.

"Anna?" Looking up at the top of the staircase, Anna smiled as she was met with the sight of her sister, perfectly unharmed.

"Deja vu," Anna quipped, her smile widening at the light laugh she received in return.

"How did you find me?"

"Well," Anna began as she made her way up the stairs, careful not to slip, "when an ice queen goes missing, I figure, her _large_ ice palace is a good place to check. It's a little...predictable." The princess took her last step, finally reaching her sister before frowning. "Not that I think _you're_ predictable, or, or boring! I mean, you have ice powers, that's _crazy_!" Anna's eye widened. "N-Not that I think _you're_ crazy!"

"Maybe just a little," Elsa laughed, taking Anna's hand in her own. "Come on, I have something to show you."

Elsa glided gracefully across the frozen floors of the palace's halls, giggling as Anna tried her hardest not to tumble over as she was being pulled.

"Ta da," Elsa announced as they reached their destination.

"Elsa...this is..._beautiful_." Slowly cascading from the ceiling of the palace's largest room was the most beautiful snow Anna had ever seen, each individual flake glistening as it fell. Without invitation, Anna trudged into the room and through the few inches of snow already on the ground.

Elsa beamed, the awestruck expression on her sister's face making the hours of work and concentration worth it. "It's...well something new I tried."

"What do you mean?" Anna questioned as she flopped back into the snow, waving her arms as she created an angel.

"This...well this is the _best_ snowman making snow I could possibly create. It's basically perfect for compacting."

Anna looked up at her sister, a large grin breaking out across her face. "Really?!"

Elsa nodded, a blush spreading over the features of her face as she stared down at her feet. "Do...do you want to build a snowman? I realized we _still_ haven't since we were young so-"

Elsa was cut short as Anna tackled her into the snow in excitement.

(-o-)

"Why don't these ones come to life like Olaf?" Anna asked as the two sisters sat side by side, surrounded by nearly a dozen snowmen.

Elsa pursed her lips in thought. "I think it's because I used my powers to create Olaf rather than just my...well hands."

Anna nodded, looking around the room and smiling at their work. Noticing something off about one of the pillars, the princess stood to examine it. As she neared it, Anna realized a large chunk had been chipped out of it. Upon even further inspection, the princess noticed a small note carved into the damage.

"What's wrong?" Elsa appeared beside her sister, narrowing her eyes at the missing piece of pillar. "What happened to it?"

"'I'm sorry about the damage," Anna began to read aloud, "I am very envious of this beautiful piece of ice.'" The brunette sighed, having completely forgotten about what Kristoff had told her. Turning toward her sister, Anna cleared her throat. "Elsa, I have to tell you something about Kristoff."

Elsa felt her heart begin to pound, causing her chest to physically ache. Jumping to her worst fear, she began to back away from Anna. "T-The suitor was right."

"What are you talking about?"

"I...I'm such a fool to think..." Elsa mumbled to herself, turning her back to Anna and staring around at their snowmen - the snowmen that resembled those they made as children, as _sisters_.

Elsa jumped as Anna touched her shoulder. "Elsa, what's wrong? What was the suitor right about?" Anna stepped around her sister to talk to her face to face, taken aback by the tears beginning to stream down Elsa's cheeks, freezing and falling to the ground as ice.

"Elsa, what did the suitor say to you?!"

Elsa dropped her gaze, muttering under her breath, "Conceal, don't fee-"

"Stop it," Anna yelled, having barely heard Elsa's words. "_Don't_ conceal."

Elsa swallowed hard, crossing her arms over her chest in defense. "That...that...Kristoff and you..."

"Oh Elsa," Anna exclaimed, throwing her arms around her sister and pulling their bodies tightly together. "You...you big ol' icicle."

"W-What?"

"This is why you _have_ to talk about things and...and _not_ conceal them. _Feel_, don't conceal." Anna sighed, finally releasing her sister and staring into her eyes. "I was going to tell you that Kristoff knows...about _us_! Because well...well I want there to _be_ an us!"

Elsa's jaw went slack as she stumbled over herself, struggling to say anything coherent as her entire face went red. "I...but..._why_?!"

Anna took a step closer toward her sister, wrapping her arms around the queen's waist and sliding them down toward her hips. "Well maybe it has something to do with how protective you are of me, or the fact you can go from incredibly strong and mighty to shy and meek," Anna paused, leaning closer into Elsa to whisper in her ear, "or maybe because of how absolutely _gorgeous_ you are. _Especially_ with the new look."

Elsa swallowed hard, blinking at Anna once she pulled away. "W-What about the fact...you know...that we're-"

"Sisters?" Anna questioned, cocking her head to the side. Elsa nodded, nearly melting at the somewhat daring look in the princess' eyes. "So it's our secret. Besides, I almost married a man after only knowing him for a few hours, clearly people's opinions don't matter too much to me." Anna's face quickly dropped as she began to stutter, "N-Not that you're anything like Hans! It's, it's not the same at all I just meant it to be encouraging and-"

Elsa slammed her lips into Anna's, effectively silencing the younger girl but also knocking them both to the ground. Never breaking their kiss as the snow continued to fall around them, Anna allowed Elsa to settle between her legs.

Elsa couldn't help the low moan that escaped as she felt her sister's nails graze down her back, arching at the pleasure coursing through her. Reluctantly removing her lips from the girl beneath her, she placed a trail of kisses down Anna's neck and across her collarbone.

"Elsa," Anna hissed as she felt the queen nip and suck the sensitive skin at the base of her neck.

Elsa froze at the sound of her name, familiar doubt beginning to fill her mind. Noticing the lack of movement, Anna quickly wrapped her legs around Elsa's waist and pulled their hips together, smirking at the soft whimper she was rewarded with.

"_Feel_, don't conceal," Anna whispered softly, snaking her arms around Elsa's neck and pressing their lips together, murmuring into them, "_please_."

Spurred on by the pleading in her sister's voice, Elsa ran her hands down Anna's sides toward her hips, clutching onto them and pulling the smaller girl on top of her.

"Elsa, what are you-"

"Just...trust me." Without further hesitation, Elsa thrust her hips into Anna, reveling in the loud cry the younger girl let out. Narrowing her eyes and smirking as Anna threw her head back, Elsa repeated her motion a few more times.

Trying to ignore the throbbing of her own body and focus on pleasing the girl above her, Elsa slid a hand down Anna's thigh till she reached the hem of her dress. Looking for any sign of hesitation or resistance and receiving none, the queen slowly began sliding her hand under Anna's dress.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?"

Anna, mid-moan, let out a scream of embarrassment, followed by one of shock, as frozen spikes shot out of the walls.

**A/N: Thank you all so so much for the support! Review if you like, and it definitely inspires me to continue!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Trying to ignore the throbbing of her own body and focus on pleasing the girl above her, Elsa slid a hand down Anna's thigh till she reached the hem of her dress. Looking for any sign of hesitation or resistance and receiving none, the queen slowly began sliding her hand under Anna's dress._

_"Hey, what are you guys doing?"_

_Anna, mid-moan, let out a scream of embarrassment, followed by one of shock, as frozen spikes shot out of the walls._

Springing up in surprise, Elsa inadvertently threw Anna to the ground, smiling apologetically at the princess now sprawled out on the snow. Helping her sister up and straightening her own dress, Elsa reluctantly turned toward the intruder.

"Olaf...w-what are you doing here?" Elsa attempted to keep her voice calm and collected, failing as she cracked half way through.

The snowman looked between the two sisters, narrowing his eyes and tapping his chin. "Something seems different here."

Anna felt herself begin to sweat, cursing her luck for lacking the external composure her sister seemed to possess. "W-What do you mean?"

Olaf slowly waddled his way over toward Anna, grabbing her by the arm and forcing her to her knees before patting her on the top of the head. "The snow in your hair...it's beautiful! Oh I just love the extra _sparkle_ it gives."

"T-Thank you," Anna replied cautiously, confusion etched on her face. Looking up at Elsa for any indication of how to handle the situation, the princess swallowed hard before beginning her questioning. "O-Olaf...do you know...uhm w-what..." Anna began, biting her bottom lip, "E-Elsa and I were doing?"

Olaf's face lit up almost instantly, breaking out into a huge smile. "Yes!"

The two sisters looked at one another, Elsa shrugging. Anna sighed, puffing out her cheeks as she contemplated her wording. "And...and...you don't...care?"

"Yes! Wait...no, I meant no. Why, should I?" Olaf questioned, his face dropping slightly. "I'm really bad at this game, can we play something else?"

Anna grinned, standing back up and eyeing the snowman. "What are you even doing here Olaf?"

"Visiting the big Marshmallow. You know, he's a pretty great guy when he's not throwing your butt into a pile of snow."

"Olaf," Elsa began, her face taking on a serious demeanor as she forced the conversation back on track, "about...what you saw...you can _not_ tell anyone. Do you understand?"

"But why?"

"Because...well Anna and I would..." Elsa clenched her fists by her side, thoughts of revolt and public outcry filling her mind, "well it would be bad if people knew."

"We don't want anyone to get upset," Anna added, "and people _would_ get upset."

"Why?" Olaf asked, eyes wide with curiosity.

"Uhm well, it's an unusual situation and sometimes...things that are different scare people," Elsa attempted to explain, looking to Anna for assistance.

"Like...well like Elsa's powers! People saw it as...unnatural. They would see this as the same thing since we're...sisters and we can't have children..._together_."

"But what about me?" Olaf threw his hands up in excitement. The two girls looked between each other and their friend. "You both made me! Well, sort of, I mean you made me a couple times before I became _me_ but...ah it doesn't matter, at least I'm here!"

Before either sister could reply, a loud roar sounded through the halls of the palace. Olaf frowned and turned on his heels toward the exit. "The big guy gets mad when I'm late!"

(-o-)

Most of their ride back to the castle had been in silence, both girls lost in their own thoughts as they absentmindedly steered their horses.

"Elsa?"

"Mmm?" Elsa hummed in response, keeping her eyes focused ahead as they closed in on Arendelle.

"Is...well is what Olaf said true? About...about us being his..."

"Parents?" Elsa guessed, looking toward her sister for confirmation. Anna nodded, watching as the queen nervously ran her fingers through her hair. "I mean, the idea _does_ seem plausible. Or however plausible a talking snowman can be."

"Right."

Silence fell over the sisters once more, Elsa clearing her throat in discomfort. "Why...do you ask?"

Anna blushed, clenching her teeth and averting her gaze as she tried to sum up the feelings swimming inside her. "It's just...something that...had crossed my mind."

Elsa nearly fell off her horse. "Y-You want kids?! Already?!"

"N-No! Absolutely not!" Anna put her hands up in defense. "I mean, not that you wouldn't be a _great_ mother or, or anything like that!"

Elsa sighed in relief, loosening her hold on her horse's reigns. "Thank heavens."

"It's just, thinking about being with you - as in _being_ with you - made me realize that...somethings...just won't happen."

"Like...what?"

Anna's body tensed, a part of her having hoped the subject would have been dropped. "W-Well...like having a wedding, o-or getting married at all. And then there's...there's having children or...or an heir of any kind to the throne."

A tense fog settled over the two girls, the truth behind Anna's words sinking in for both sisters as they finally reached the outer limits of Arendelle.

(-o-)

_"Monster!"_

_"Harlot!"_

_"She's not fit to be queen!"_

_Elsa backed away as quickly as possible, the large and angry crowd closing in on her by the second. "Please, just...just leave me alone!"_

_"What will become of Arendelle without an heir?" _

_"We're doomed - our queen has sinned and we'll all be punished!"_

_"What would her parents have thought of this?!"_

Elsa bolted up in bed, her body covered in a cold sweat while the rest of the room had been frozen over. Darting her eyes around and realizing it had all been a dream, the queen carefully placed her feet on the ground as she regained her surroundings.

Grabbing the candle off her nightstand and lighting it, Elsa quietly crept out of her room. Carefully making her way down the castle's main corridor, she slipped into the royal study before locking the door behind her.

Staring at her as soon as she entered the room was the portrait of her father, his face seemingly more sullen. Placing her candle down and gazing at the painting, Elsa felt a familiar unease flush through her.

"I'm...I'm sorry," Elsa whispered to the portrait, tears forming in her eyes as she took in a few labored breaths. "You...you told me to take care of Anna and..."

_"I want us to be just as close as we were."_

_"I won't lose you again Elsa, stop freezing me out!"_

_"Feel, don't conceal."_

"...and I'm doing just that," Elsa added, memories playing within her mind. Looking up into the eyes of her father, she smirked. "You made your decisions out of fear and...I don't blame you. But for the first time in my life...I won't do the same."

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I felt this was a natural place to stop and the next chapter is going to be covering a lot of material and tying loose ends. There are still a good amount of chapters left. Thank you all so much for the reviews and please please please keep them coming.**

**Just a side note, I have been referring to Anna as a brunette. I will probably continue to do so because that's how I would classify her hair though I know it looks different in many different shots during the film.**


	7. Author's Note - Unrelated Reviews

**Sorry to make you all think that this is an update - I promise that is coming soon. I just want to make it clear to anyone who reviews this story with hate for the ship rather than constructive criticism on the story itself or an actual review of the story, it will be deleted as soon as I see it. And thank you to those who defended me but I also deleted your response to those said reviews - I don't want anyone to see them if they want a review on the story itself and see a fight.**

**Thank you all and I hope to have an update soon. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the small hiatus - finals and the holidays and all that. Thank you all so much again for the support especially with the bit of hate we received, especially on the Tumblr tag. Enjoy.**

Kristoff poked his head through the slightly open door of the den, smirking at the elder sister casually lounging on the couch. "You wanted to see me your majesty?"

Elsa looked up at the blond, smiling back and chuckling. "'Your majesty'?"

Entering the room and plopping down on the adjacent chair, Kristoff shrugged, slipping out of his heavy winter coat and gloves. "Formalities? I don't know, I felt it fit. Is seductress better?"

Elsa's face flushed, her eyes averting to everything but the man in front of her as she opened and closed her mouth to try and speak. "I uh, I mean I-"

"Sorry," Kristoff interrupted with a slight grin, "that was a little uncalled for."

"It's just funny because it was the other way around." Elsa's blush deepened as the words passed her lips. "D-Did...did I just say that out loud?"

Kristoff shifted uncomfortably in his seat, laughing nervously as he tried to hide his slight discomfort. Clearing his throat and shaking his head, he attempted to get the conversation back on track. "What...so what did you need me for?"

Elsa's blush diminished, a serious expression taking its place as she nodded. "Right, yes. Well as you clearly know...Anna and I..." Elsa paused, biting her lip as she contemplated her words, "are intimate."

"R-Right, w-which I'm totally okay with!" Kristoff exclaimed, forcing a huge smile. Elsa cringed at the overzealous gesture.

"Yes..." Elsa began cautiously, "and as I _assume_ you know...well...it is frowned upon for...well it's simply something that is frowned upon."

"W-Which is stupid!" Kristoff exclaimed, earning a small chuckle in response.

"Kristoff," Elsa began as she made her way over to the mountaineer, kneeing in front of him and placing a hand on his knee, "you don't have to be so enthusiastic about it. Believe me, Anna and I both...really appreciate your support."

"I would do anything for you guys and I love Anna," Kristoff bluntly said, a small jolt of irrational jealous running through Elsa at the sincerity in his voice. The queen smiled lightly, pushing herself up and standing.

"And that's why I've called you here today," Elsa began, clasping her hands in front of her and looking sternly at Kristoff. "I want to appoint your offspring to be the heirs to the throne. With your blessing of course."

"A-Are you serious?! Why me?" Kristoff questioned. "N-Not that I'm not honored but..._why_?"

Elsa couldn't help the wide smile that spread across her face, bringing her hand up to her lips to muffle a light chuckle. "Well your modesty for one," she began taking her seat once more. The queen sighed as she folded her hands in her lap, intertwining her fingers and tapping her thumbs together. "But more importantly it's...well it's your support for Anna throughout everything."

"I love her," Kristoff blurted out with hesitation, freezing up as the honesty of his words hit him. "I mean l-like a _friend_ or a _sister_ or," he threw his hands up in defense, "oh God not like a sister, I wasn't implying any-"

"I get it." The mountaineer sighed in relief, nodding furiously at his interrupter. "I'm, well I'm sorry that," Elsa began, tears beginning to build as she lowered her head.

The queen looked up as she felt a hand upon her shoulder, finding Kristoff smiling down at her. "Don't be. I do _love_ Anna, but I...I also love her and," he continued, leaning down to whisper into her ear, "it's always been you anyways."

Elsa could only blink as Kristoff collected his belongings and slipped his jacket on. As he made his way toward the door, he turned and smirked at the queen. "My answer is yes by the way. I mean, I'd be crazy not to accept an offer like that."

(-o-)

"I think I really scared her off Joan," Anna explained to the painting as she sprawled herself out on the nearest couch. "I know I know, and you're right. But you know how easily she runs off when she's..."

Anna shot up, jumping off the couch and pacing. "Oh God Joan, I haven't seen Elsa all day! Do you...do you think she ran off again because of me...again?" Looking up at the painting for an answer, the princess sighed heavily. "I hate it when you're right."

Anna jumped as the door to the hall slammed open, the squishy steps of snow echoing through the room. Turning toward the intrusion, she smiled. "Olaf, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to be with Kristoff and Sven all day."

The snowman shrugged as he made his way over to Anna, hoisting himself up onto the couch. "Elsa told me she had to talk to Kristoff, so then it was just me and Sven but then he ran off after some squirrels." He shrugged again. "So here I am."

"Wait, what?" Anna shook her head in confusion.

"So. Here. I. Am," Olaf repeated, using his hands to emphasis each word.

"No no no, not that. The Elsa part."

"That she wanted me to tell you to meet her at the ice castle?"

Anna wrinkled her nose. "Wait, you didn't say that. When am I supposed to meet her?"

Olaf looked out the window, noticing the sun beginning to set. "At sunset."

Anna groaned, grabbing her dress to lift it slightly as she bolted out of the room.

(-o-)

"Elsa! Elsa! I'm...sorry...I'm late!" Anna exclaimed as she barged through the doors of the ice palace, panting between each word. "Olaf...he...well...was being Olaf." Finally catching her breath, the princess looked around the large entranceway of the castle, jaw dropping. "Whoa..."

The once plain walls were now decorated with the most intricate design Anna had ever seen - small hearts, vines, and blooming flowers having been carved into them creating a beautiful trim. Pillars now stood tall in the corners of the room, snowflake patterns wrapping around and up them and growing larger as they did so.

"Hello Anna," a voice called from the top of the staircase, forcing Anna out of her state of awe to look toward the source.

Standing at the very top step was Elsa, her icy dress having been forgone in exchange for a suit of the same color. Gripping the railing as she carefully made her way down the stairs in her heels, the queen blushed under the hard stare of her sister.

"Whoa..." Anna repeated, stepping closer to Elsa as the monarch reached the final step. "You look...different."

"A good different I take it?" Elsa raised a brow, smirking.

"Definitely." Anna shook her head, trying to clear her mind. "I uhm...sorry I'm late. I hope I didn't miss anything. Well I mean _clearly_ I did," Anna pointed out as she motioned toward the carvings in the wall, "but I hope I didn't miss anything else."

Elsa bit her bottom lip, bringing her hands up to her lapel and adjusting it slightly. Taking in a deep breath and shoving her hands into the pockets of her jacket, the queen gazed at her sister intently.

"I can't give you everything I wish I could," Elsa confessed as she pulled something out of her pocket and placed it in Anna's hands, holding them closed together as she continued, "but I can at least try."

"Elsa, I didn't mean-" Anna began, cutting herself short as she noticed the glare she was receiving.

"I'm not mad Anna, and...and for once in my life I'm not scared." Elsa smiled, her face lighting up more than Anna had ever seen. "As of today I have officially appointed Kristoff's future kin as the heirs to the throne."

"Elsa, why would you-"

"Because until my dying breath I will try to make you happy. And if the thought of lacking an heir makes you uneasy, then it's my job to fix it."

Anna's bottom lip quivered as she tried her hardest to hold back tears, her sister's grip on her hands the only thing stopping her from embracing the queen.

"And if never having a wedding also makes you uneasy," Elsa began, slowly pulling open Anna's hands to reveal a ring, icy in nature with similar details as the walls of the palace, "then it's also my job to fix it."

**A/N: Womp I just developed multiple cavities from writing that. Please review and let me know what you think and stay strong shippers! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: In honor of having seen "Frozen" for the eighth time, here's an update.**

Anna examined the ring, tears threatening to fall as she handed it back to Elsa. The queen flashed a look of panic.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"I want you to put it on me." Anna smirked at her sister as she presented her left hand. Elsa let out a sigh of relief, keeping her gaze on the princess and carefully slipping the piece of ice onto Anna's finger. "Wait, won't it melt?"

Elsa brought Anna's hand up to her lips, kissing its knuckles and caressing her fingers with her thumb. "It's the strongest ice I could create. It may melt but...hopefully not for a while. It will just be an excuse to make you an even better one."

"Oh, Elsa-"

"Your majesty?" Anna turned toward the sound of a third voice, raising a brow as Kristoff entered the room and made his way down the master staircase. The mountaineer smiled and bowed. "Princess." Turning his attention toward Elsa, he motioned toward the stairs. "It's ready for you."

Elsa nodded, taking Anna's hand in her own and smiling. "Are you ready?" the queen asked, a blush spreading across her face.

"F-For what?"

Gripping her sister's hand tighter and lacing their fingers together, Elsa led Anna up the stairs, followed closely behind by Kristoff.

(-o-)

Standing right outside the main hall of the ice palace, Elsa cupped Anna's face in her hands. "Do you trust me?"

The brunette bit her bottom lip, nodding and blushing. "More than anyone else."

"Alright then, close your eyes." Anna cocked her head to the side in confusion, earning a light pinch on the arm. "Just do it."

"Alright alright." Closing her eyes and taking Elsa's hand once more, the princess allowed herself to be led into the room. Her steps were shaky as she blindly followed her sister, nearly bumping into her as the queen stopped in her tracks.

"Don't move."

"Wasn't planning to with my eyes closed." Anna heard Elsa giggle, causing her to smile brightly. Hushed whispers filled the room as the princess tried to make out what was being said. She jumped slightly as she felt something being placed on her shoulders and on her head.

"Okay, open your eyes." Taking in a deep breath in anticipation, Anna slowly opened her eyes, pupils growing at the sight before her. "Did...is it okay?"

Elsa motioned her hands around the room, an arch of pure ice stationed behind her as a gentle snow began to fall, the queen clad in a mossy robe and crown of twigs and leaves. Trolls filled the room as they made their way toward the line of chairs placed in front of the makeshift alter, taking their seats.

"Elsa, this is-"

"Amazing?" Anna turned at the sound of Kristoff's voice, smiling and nodding. "Yeah she did a pretty great job."

Anna smirked as she heard the snowy steps of Olaf, the snowman charging down the aisle at her and hugging her legs. "I helped! And so did Sven and Kristoff!"

Anna looked up at Kristoff, placing a hand on his arm and smiling. The blond interlocked his arm with the princess', trying his best not to blush. "I uh...well I offered to...walk you down the aisle."

Anna couldn't help the little gasp-turned-squeal that escaped her and she tightened her grip on Kristoff. "Thank you Kristoff...for everything."

"Come on, come on," Olaf urged as he got behind Anna and began nudging her to move down the aisle, "enough waiting around!" Kneeling down, the snowman took the end of Anna's own moss robe in his hands and followed his friends toward the alter, trying his best to stop it from dragging.

As the three friends made their way to the end of the aisle, Olaf took his place by the side of the arch next to Sven. Kristoff gave Anna a small smile, reaching up and adjusting her crown slightly before releasing her arm and bowing.

"Elsa," Anna whispered, taking a step closer toward her sister, "I can't believe you did this all for me. N-Not that I think you're not nice enough to do something like this." Anna blushed. "B-But not that I expect you to-"

Elsa shushed her sister, a playful grin on her face. "It's starting."

Anna felt her face heat up as she took Elsa's hand in her own, allowing herself to completely feel the moment.

Grandpabbie stood directly under the icy arch, carefully opening the book in his hands to the first page before beginning. "Dear beloved, we are gathered here today..."

**A/N: There are only two more chapters left - a frick frack chapter and an epilogue. I know this is a short update but I figured this was all that was needed.**


End file.
